The present invention relates generally to electroactive polymer technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to electroactive polymer systems that provide electronically variable and electronically controlled stiffness and/or damping.
In many applications, it is desirable to electronically vary or control the stiffness within a system. Common techniques for providing stiffness include spring based designs that allow directionally specific compliance using one or more springs, or materials, of a known stiffness. When control is desired, these designs lose their simplicity and become complex quite readily, requiring specialized mechanisms and actuators to adapt performance.
Conventional systems for providing damping include fluid-based damping devices and other complex mechanical dampers. Again, variation in the damping applied by these devices, or damping control as desired for an application, adds a considerable amount of complexity and cost. In addition, conventional systems for providing stiffness and damping do not scale well to smaller sizes.
In view of the foregoing, alternative devices and systems that provide variable stiffness and damping without undue complexity or cost would be desirable.